Hibari Kisses Her, To Kiss Him
by Kajune
Summary: -TYL!6918- All he wanted was to be with the one he loves, but in order to do so, he has make a certain sacrifice. 1896


**Title **: Hibari Kisses Her, To Kiss Him

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Angst

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. **EXTREME** OCness.

**Summary **: -TYL!6918- All he wanted was to be with the one he loves, but in order to do so, he has make a certain sacrifice. 1896

---

It was quite sudden, Chrome thought, for the cloud guardian to just walk up to her ask if she would ever consider marrying him. She was very shy at first, but as he began buying her gifts, keeping her away from perverts on the streets, she came to like him a lot. Eventually, she decided to become his wife and a wedding ceremony was held. Everyone within the Vongola family came, even Ken and Chikusa, even though they weren't all too pleased with her decision. Kyoko and Haru were so proud of her, including Tsunayoshi.

The two then bought a house within Italy, not too far from the Vongola headquarters, yet far from crowded places such as super markets, etc. Even though during their entire relationship, Chrome never seemed to mind the fact that Hibari never kissed her, or saw any private part of her body, let alone show any temptation in doing so. Mukuro however - who was just as glad with her marriage as Kyoko - wanted to know why. Hibari had been acting a little off since he talked to Chrome about the marriage for the first time, and it wasn't like Mukuro would just ignore that.

He was his precious Chrome's husband. The man Chrome has now dedicated her love and life to, including her soul. He must make sure that she does not become heart broken, or somebody will pay with their life.

One day, when Hibari came back from a mission he describes as, 'a waste of his time', Mukuro took over Chrome's body and took the form of himself, dressed in his usual clothing. Hibari, as usual, went into the living room and sat on the sofa, to inhale some fresh air and relieve himself from troublesome thoughts. Mostly the things that happened earlier needed to be let out calmly.

Once Hibari opened his eyes, he spotted Mukuro, leaning on the kitchen door frame. Mukuro was smiling, while Hibari was glaring. "Kufufu. You seem to love Chrome very much," Mukuro said, in his usual tone. Hibari just shrugged as an answer. "Then why have you not kissed her?" There was a hint of disappointment in Mukuro's tone, which Hibari didn't seem to care about. "I don't want to yet." Was Hibari's answer as he stood up, with tonfas yet to appear. "You are now married to her and you still don't want to?" Mukuro sounded a bit more serious than usual right now, and it seemed that the sly smile on his lips wasn't going to last much longer. "I don't care." Mukuro kind of snapped at the rude answer, and marched straight towards Hibari, until they were only a few millimeters apart.

"That isn't a nice way to treat your beloved wife." Mukuro said. "I don't love her." The black-haired replied, in a cold yet convincing tone, one that brought silence into the room and whipped that smile off Mukuro's mature face. "You're lying. I remember you telling her how important she was to you." Hibari still denied. "I still don't love her." Mukuro turned his hands into fists, as he seemed to be getting angry. "Then why did you do all those things to win her heart?" "I don't need an answer for that."

_Slap!_

"She loves you beyond belief, and yet you speak of her like nothing." Hibari placed a hand upon the reddened cheek, before looking back at the other, hardly glaring. "Why should I care so much about a person I don't even love?" Mukuro glared, and slightly bit his tongue, to stop himself from ever yelling. One should learn how to keep his own character intact. "Then why did you marry her?" Hibari's features suddenly softened, and he looked down towards the floor. He didn't want to answer this question. "Answer me." Mukuro demanded, while doing his best not to let out a single yell at the man who seemed to have betrayed his gentle wife. "Now." He said, seeing how Hibari wasn't going to speak any sooner.

But he soon looked back up, and his face showed no sign of anger, but only sadness, and a bit of shyness. Even the voice that began to speak sounded so soft. "Because I wanted to marry you." Silence, broke into the house, as Mukuro stood completely shocked because of the other's totally unexpected statement.

Eventually, Hibari broke such silence. "Years ago, Sawada Tsunayoshi gave you a chance to be free from prison, but instead you decided to just stay right where you were. Causing everyone to not be able to come in total contact with you, all because of your desire to stay imprisoned." He sounded like he was about to cry, as he continued on talking. "No one could touch you nor feel you, so I was left with no choice in order to be with you, and the closet way for us to be together is for me to get married to Chrome Dokuro." Mukuro became more shocked for each statement. Hibari did not love Chrome, but him! How is that even possible? Especially after the beatings he received when they first met. Chrome would never accept this even if love between men _could_ be accepted.

"All I wanted was to be with you. But no matter what happened, you would never come out of that prison." A tear slid down the side of Hibari's cheek, and the eyes of Mukuro's widened even more. It was painful and hard to see and hear Hibari Kyoya right now. To say anything in return had to be thought beforehand very carefully, or the scene would just become worse. "I love you, Mukuro." That's when, tears began rolling down both of Hibari's cheeks, and Mukuro's heart skipped a beat.

He loved Mukuro, all this time, and only used Chrome to be with him. If he had taken Tsunayoshi's offer, Chrome wouldn't of been married to this person, nor have her heart in the other's grasp. He is already breaking it, maybe from the start of their relationship. Poor Chrome. But the one who is upset now is, Hibari himself. He loves him, this much? It is quite hard for Mukuro to even believe.

"Kiss me." Hibari sobbed, and closed his eyes, ready to have their lips meet. Mukuro didn't want to hurt Chrome's feelings, but he had never been loved like this before, or even, properly loved, so he has to give what Hibari asked for. A kiss. His face shows pain and sadness, plus sympathy, as he goes down and presses his lips against Hibari's, ever so gently. The feeling is sensational for both. And the kiss becomes more passionate once Hibari opens his mouth and has the other's tongue enter.

Hibari loves the kiss, and doesn't want it to end. Mukuro feels seduced, yet partly in control. When the kiss breaks, Hibari once again, surprises Mukuro. "Make love to me!" He demands, as he cups the other's face. Mukuro couldn't do this, especially with Chrome's body. But this is all his fault. If only, if only he'd accepted the offer ,and if only, he knew that there was still someone out there who loved him, needed him, so badly. Seeing how Mukuro was hesitating judging by the expression on his face, Hibari begged. "Please!" Mukuro was really caught up in the moment, and still had to fulfill the void in Hibari's broken heart.

All this time he was afraid of Chrome's having a broken heart, and yet he had broken Hibari's heart without knowing. He felt so self-centered that it made him angry with himself. He kissed Hibari, and entered his warm mouth, and before he knew it, they were stripping each other and Hibari's was thrown onto the double bed, only to have Mukuro crawl over him and top him. Hibari was eager to do it, and smiled a few times as they touched each other's bodies. Hibari kept commenting on Mukuro's body the entire time. Saying that he is so sexy and so handsome, that Mukuro ended up denying it and saying that it was Hibari who was most attracting. Despite the little argue over one's charms, they peacefully started their moment, and had sex.

The husband of Chrome, only wanted to be with Mukuro. He took a dangerous path just to be intact with the one he fell in love with. It was that person's fault anyway, and another woman has to suffer because of her beloved's decision.

Mukuro felt guilty, as he took Hibari's virginity.

He did believe that it would of been best if he was doing Hibari with his own body, but a decision was made and that was that. Mukuro was stuck in prison for the rest of his life and must suffer, while being clawed and held by his lover, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari kisses the woman's lips to kiss Mukuro's. He holds the woman's body to hold Mukuro's. He says 'I love you' to the woman to say 'I love you' to Mukuro.

He sacrifices so much, just to be with his love.

Rokudo Mukuro.

---

**End**


End file.
